A Monster Can Be Redeemed
by Aqua Burst 07
Summary: When a revenge-seeking ghost is turning everyone inside the mansion into wood, Pacifica finds Dipper alone in another room. They figure out there is more to each other then meets the eye. (Reverse Falls AU oneshot)


Hey, guys; this is a one shot about how I imagine the scene with Dipper and Pacifica talking the room of paintings, except in the Reverse AU. I got the idea randomly, so I decided to jot it down on here. As a side note, this is not the final version of this scene for my headcanons or my other fics (for one, this is in third while those are in first person along with a massive amount of other changes, this is just my initial thoughts about how I imagine this scene to go down in the Reverse AU along with getting more practice writing in third person.

Dipper and Pacifica are around 15 in this version, not 12 like in the canon.

* * *

**I don't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch is the creator of Gravity Falls. **

* * *

Dashing through the halls of the Pine's Mansion, Pacifica tripped on the bottom of the gown, causing her to fall over. Ugh. She hated wearing this stupid dress! Normally, Pacifica didn't mind wearing skirts or dresses, but this was not the best time to be wearing a gown.

People were running about, trying to get away from the ghost's wrath. Some people were already turned into wood cravings. She even saw a man turn to wood in front of her eyes. Her brother and her friends have been already been turned into wood. She had to figure out a way to stop this.

The ghost mentioned something about needing someone of Pines blood to open the latch for the gate. Dipper mentioned before that Mabel and his Great-Uncle were away at some sort of function, part of the reason she knew Dipper and his folks ask her to come in the first place. She needed Dipper to open the latch. She had to find him. She just had too!

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a light flickering in a room at the end of the hallway. It must be Dipper! Getting off of the floor and picking up the bottom of her dress, she rushed down the hallway.

Running into the room, she yelled, "Dipper! I need your help, the ghost is—"

When she looked around the room some more, she saw Dipper beside the table with a bunch of papers in his hand in the dark room. In the darkness, she managed to see Dipper looking down, with a somber and angry look on his face.

"Get out!" he growled, looking in the opposite direction and slamming his hand on the table as Pacifica jumped at that action. After a few moments, he let out a shaky sigh. Still not looking in her direction, he said more softly, "I want to be alone."

"Dipper…" she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder once she walked over to his side.

Dipper shoved her hand away, and said softly, "Please leave, Pacifica. I want to be alone."

Pacifica's eyes darted down to the sheets on the table, causing her eyes to go wide. The pages were covered with images of people lying and cheating. Some of the headlines and articles detailed the things his family done. It was family a record of some kind.

"You were right about me," he muttered, but Pacifica still managed to hear what he said. "All this revenge and hatred, it is only hurting those I care about. Maybe I am going to be a monster forever. After all, I am just another link the world's worst family chain."

She already felt awful about some of things she said before, but this made it even worse. She admitted that she resented the Pines twins, especially after what they did to her family in the past. After the golfing incident a week ago and this, she began seeing a new side to them. Now she knew why.

Dipper and his sister were products of their environment. She saw Dipper tense up and the fear in his eyes when his father was ordering him around. She remembered giving a similar look to her biological parents over a decade ago. Thankfully, she never put up with that shit in years, being adopted by a loving family that would never do anything like that to her. While Dipper did some very despicable things, now she had a better understanding of why he did — Dipper, too, went through hell.

Without a second thought, Pacifica wrapped her arms around Dipper, locking the Illusionist in an embrace. Dipper flinched back at this action. However, much to her surprise, he welcomed the contact.

"Dipper…" she said, trying to formulate her thoughts. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I really am. I-I got angry when I figured out you lied to me, so I lashed out at you. Just because you are your parent's son, doesn't mean you have to follow your family's footsteps, even after everything you did. I know you are not like your parents. It's never to late to change, Dipper. The same goes for your sister as well."

Dipper sat there in the darkness, eyes drifting to the side. It sounded too optimistic. Too good to be true. How could she even say something like that? After everything he did and his family's past, how could she forgive him? How could he ever change his ways? He summoned Bill Cipher and countless other demons from the Nightmare Realm to do his bidding, attacked the town with a giant robot in order to get back at the Gleefuls, and those were of the few things on the top of his head. His sister and him even had to spend time in jail because of his actions before! Dipper always wanted to achieve greatness and figure out the mysteries of this town, but he was willing to do anything to do just that, no matter who got into his way. How could he ever change at this point?

"What makes you so sure of that?" Dipper hissed, eyes threatening to tear up.

"You're not the only one…who has been through hell," Pacifica said, voice cracking.

It was then Dipper spotted a few scratch and claw marks on her shoulders. Dipper noticed them in the past, he even seen some on her calves and arms before as well. He never thought anything of them before. She was always out in the woods, dealing with supernatural creatures with that Gideon boy, so Dipper always thought they came from an supernatural creature or an animal she encountered. Dipper now knew he was wrong — they came from her biological family, perhaps the reason why she was adopted by the Gleefuls in the first place. He remembered her tensing up at the sound of bells, too. Pacifica was right — she did go through hell.

"Trust me, Dipper. It's never too late," she assured, letting go of him. "You and your sister can both change if you set your mind to it."

Dipper looked at her again, this time with a bit more hope his eyes. Maybe there is hope for him and his sister after all…


End file.
